In my prior U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 195,500 filed Oct. 9, 1980, which is a continuation of now abandoned application Ser. No. 36,062 filed May 4, 1979, and Ser. No. 81,139, filed Oct. 2, 1979, which is a continuation in part of such abandoned application Ser. No. 36,062, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,011 and 4,267,770, respectively there is disclosed an improved press for use in squeezing a charge of fruit to extract juice therefrom.
It is conventional practice, when fruit, such as apples, are to be pressed, to add a pressing aid, such as rice hulls or wood fiber, to a charge of finely divided apples prior to introduction of such charge into a press in order to enhance the quantity and quality of juice extracted during the pressing or squeezing operation and to facilitate separation or discharge from the press of pulp after extraction of juice therefrom. It is desirable to limit the quantity of rice hulls employed, while at the same time to achieve distribution of hulls throughout the charge. While obviously, this desired result can be obtained by insuring a uniform distribution of hulls, consistent uniformity appears difficult to obtain in practice with commercially mixing units available at reasonable cost.